


How I Spent My Summer Vacation and Other Myths

by Firefox



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: AU after Glee Season 2, Alternate Season 7 (Supernatural), Crossover, F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, Genderswapping, M/M, Movie Poster, Supernatural Crossover Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/pseuds/Firefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the summer after Junior year, Puck and Kurt are sent to Souix Falls, Puck to his mother's cousin, Sheriff Mills, as punishment for his stint in Juvie in hopes that she will "set him straight," and Kurt to escape the Hockey Team's violence and to learn to Hunt like his mother from his Uncle Bobby. They meet at Singer Salvage, where they're both surprised, yet very pleased, to find a familiar face. A few days later a black impala drives up with two bloody Winchesters and an injured Angel. Then all Hell breaks loose....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjedi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How I Spent My Summer Vacation (And Other Myths)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421712) by [scarletjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjedi/pseuds/scarletjedi). 



> Title: How I Spent My Summer Vacation and Other Myths  
> Author: scarletjedi  
> Artist: firefox1490  
> Fandom: Glee/Supernatural Crossover  
> Rating: NC-17 for explicit sex  
> Type: Slash, Situational Het  
> Characters: Kurt, Puck, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Bobby, Sheriff Mills, Crowley  
> Pairings: Destiel, Sabriel, Puckurt  
> Warnings: Canon-typical violence, occasional genderswap (Gabriel), Supernatural AU season 7, Glee AU season 3  
> Notes: So for some crazy reason my brain can no longer remember I totally forgot about Gabriel in making the covers and mixtape. I remember thinking oh yeah I need to find a Gabriel picture and a girl!Gabriel picture to use then I FORGOT. Idk what my brain was on but yeah he's missing and I'm sorry but I swear he's in the fic. But yeah, my bad.  
> Summary: For the summer after Junior year, Puck and Kurt are sent to Souix Falls, Puck to his mother's cousin, Sheriff Mills, as punishment for his stint in Juvie in hopes that she will "set him straight," and Kurt to escape the Hockey Team's violence and to learn to Hunt like his mother from his Uncle Bobby. They meet at Singer Salvage, where they're both surprised, yet very pleased, to find a familiar face. A few days later a black impala drives up with two bloody Winchesters and an injured Angel. Then all Hell breaks loose....


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://s1065.photobucket.com/albums/u385/LilRedAlchemist/?action=view&current=HowISpentMySummerVacationAndOtherMythsFRONTCOVER.jpg)

[](http://s1065.photobucket.com/albums/u385/LilRedAlchemist/?action=view&current=HowISpentMySummerVacationAndOtherMythsBackCoverASIDE.jpg)

[](http://s1065.photobucket.com/albums/u385/LilRedAlchemist/?action=view&current=HowISpentMySummerVacationAndOtherMythsBSIDE.jpg)


End file.
